「I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry 」
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: —Lo siento... — Viktor Nikiforov ha renunciado a la persona que ama. Advertencias: Semi AU::Posible OoC::Amor no correspondido. [Viktor Nikiforov] [Yuuri Katsuki]


Advertencias:

Semi AU| Posible OoC| Amor no correspondido.

Viktor Nikiforov | Yuuri Katsuki

Bien, entren bajo su propio riesgo.

Para mayor disfrute, asegúrese de tener su botella de cloro a la mano, lo necesitara.

Gracias!

...

* * *

 **「I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry 」**

—Lo siento... — Amablemente él limpia mis lágrimas. En la obscuridad de mi habitación, intento contener mi llanto y mi escandalosa voz.

Así no es como funcionan las cosas, me digo y cubro mi boca de inmediato. Espero que él no haya escuchado mi lamentable susurro, no quiero romper su fantasía, no quiero ocasionar más dolor del necesario en su corazón.

Viktor Nikiforov ha renunciado a la persona que ama.

Entiendo mejor que nadie su dolor, entiendo mejor que nadie cada lagrima que derrama, yo, sobre cualquier otra persona en este mundo, solo yo.

Sé cuan doloroso es tener un amor no correspondido y renunciar a él.

Sé la manera en como cada palabra de esa persona te da esperanza, cada sonrisa, incluso el más mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos un roce incidental o que sus miradas se crucen por casualidad, cada una de estas acciones te dice que, por muy mínima que sea, puede haber una posibilidad:

Ser correspondido.

Pero sabes que es mentira, ¿Qué hay de malo en fantasear un poco? Soñar, creer, no le hace mal a nadie, más que a ti mismo.

La daga en tu corazón va más profundo y ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que eres tú mismo quien la empuja.

Eso es lo que Viktor hace, eso es lo que yo hago.

—Te amo. — No debo decir nada, no debo.

No es culpa de Viktor, tampoco es culpa mía... el habernos enamorado de personas que jamás podrán correspondernos.

Es por eso que hoy; como muchos otros días, nos hemos perdido. En la locura del momento, en la pasión, en el dolor, el placer, en nuestros anhelos y deseos. Sí, ambos caímos. Pero como he dicho antes, nadie a parte de nosotros pierde en este juego.

—Te amo, Yurio.

...

Mi reflejo en el espejo del baño me dice la verdad:

Me dice cuan estúpido y patético luzco ahora, marcas de besos, pequeños mordiscos y la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, grandes, delicadas, suaves y cálidas.

—Un amoroso toque. — Susurro. Las yemas de mis dedos recorren lentamente cada marca, los lugares que el toco, los recuerdo tan claramente, aun los siento en mi piel. Sin embargo no son para mi, porque Viktor no me ve a mi, no me toca a mi, en su fantasía, en sus sueños tras sus ojos cerrados cada vez que me hace el amor, él solamente toca a su persona amada.

Y Viktor tampoco puede ser la persona que yo quiero. Aquella que solo me mirara a mi, que solo pensara en mi, que me amara como nunca antes en su vida ha amado a otra persona.

Mi reflejo me regala una bonita pero cruel sonrisa, diciéndome que eso nunca pasara.

Lo sé.

Lo he dicho muchas veces desde que le extendí mi mano y le propuse un trato cruel: en este juego los perdedores somos nosotros.

—Viktor es tan amable... aunque le dije que no importaba si me lastimaba. — Mi primera vez fue con él, la segunda y todas las veces posteriores, Viktor era amable. Pero una vez más, solo nos estamos engañado.

Viktor no podría lastimar a la persona que ama y parte de nuestro trato es que, cuando estamos juntos de esa manera, yo no soy Yuuri Katsuki. No.

 _—Te amo, Yurio._

—¿Yuuri? — Parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar la figura de Viktor tras de mí, la molestia en mis ojos, me he acostumbrado un poco, sin embargo sigue siendo raro, pero en esta ocasión puedo dejarla pasar, porque gracias a ello, tengo una excusa para mis lágrimas. —Lo siento, puedes quitártelos ya, me has dicho que los lentes de contacto te molestan, ¿Cierto? — Viktor se acerca a mí, puedo ver su triste sonrisa a través del espejo que esta frente a mi.

Para cualquier otra persona todo esto podría, no, definitivamente seria extraño.

—También lo siento. — Él me escucho.

Rompí su fantasía.

Sus lágrimas brotan y son extremadamente hermosas.

Ni una peluca, ni unos lentes de contacto me trasformaran en la persona que Viktor ama...

—Está bien. — He practicado mis sonrisas, ahora se ven más reales, me he vuelto experto en las mentiras.

Está bien si puedo ayudarlo, si puedo ser una útil herramienta para que él sea feliz, incluso si es por un momento, incluso si es una falsa esperanza.

Porque Viktor no puede tener a la persona que ama.

 _"Te amo, Viktor."_

Y yo, no puedo tener a Viktor.

Fin.

.

.

.

* * *

Zoputamadre!

¿De donde salió esto? TAT

Buenoooo, solo me vi dos episodios del anime de Kuzu no Honkai y ¿Qué les puedo decir?... la inspiración llego(? Si se puede llamar así u.u

Me dolió en el alma escribir esto!

Para mi Viktor esta enamorado de Yuuri, pero como la puerca es tan difícil de entender Viktor piensa que ama a otra persona y por eso, tuvo que mentir cuando Yuuri lo escucho decir "Te amo Yuuri" diciéndole que se refería a Yurio Y HACE TODO ESTO PARA QUE YUURI NO SEPA LA VERDAD! YA WEEEEEEEE! ALV! PINCHE PUERCA ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?

Las teorías locas de Yoi le hacen el favor a esta teoría xD

Jajajaja lo que hace la desesperación :'D

Ya pues(?

Nos leemos.


End file.
